1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to percussion instruments, such as drums and tambourines, that have a striking membrane pulled taut over an annular support. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods used to selectively adjust the tautness of a striking membrane, therein enabling the tone of the percussion instrument to be adjusted.
2. Prior Art Description
The drum is one of the earliest instruments invented and has been in existence for thousands of years. A drum consists of a striking membrane that is pulled taut over a resonance chamber. When the impact membrane is struck, it vibrates and creates a low frequency tone. The tone of a drum depends upon the area of the drum, the materials used to make the drum and the tautness of the striking membrane that is pulled taut to create the drum.
Originally, drums were made by pulling a section of hide taut over a hallowed log or gourd. The hide was pulled taut by the use of strings or cords that were attached to the portions of the hide that overhung the sides of the drum. As the hide stretched, the hide was made taut by tightening the binding cords.
In modern drums, the striking membrane of a drum is usually a thin film of a synthetic material. Although synthetic striking membranes creep far less than do natural membranes, such as leather, modern synthetic striking membranes do stretch over time. Furthermore, modern synthetic striking membranes may also become less taut because of changes in temperature or humidity that cause the drum itself to expand or contract. It is for these reasons that most professional grade percussion instruments, such as drums, tambourines, and bongos contain some mechanism for tightening or loosening the striking membrane.
Most often, the striking membrane is attached to a percussion instrument using a clamping ring. The clamping ring is attached to a plurality of biasing bolts. As the biasing bolts are tightened, the clamping ring stretches the striking membrane, thereby making it more taut.
The use of a clamping ring with multiple adjustment bolts adds significantly to the cost required to manufacture a percussion instrument. Consequently, such adjustment mechanisms tend to only be used on high-end percussion instruments, such as those used by professional musicians. Low-end percussion instruments, such as those used by schools and amateurs, typically do not have the ability to be adjusted in tone by loosening or tightening the striking membrane of the instrument.
A need therefore exists for a simple, low cost device that enables the striking membrane of a percussion instrument to be selectively adjusted. In this manner, the ability to selectively alter the tautness and tone of a striking membrane can be provided to inexpensive percussion instruments. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.